Frey's New Life
by CherryAngel991
Summary: A fanfiction based off of Rune Factory 4! Frey has fallen from the sky with no memory into the land of Selphia, and now she's going ot become princess! Read to see her adventures!


**Guess who's rewriting this story? I AM! I know I haven't updated anything in forever, but I'm going try and start writing things again. Anyway, here's the new version of this story!**

Chapter One

Frey stood looking over the edge of the airship down at the ground below. The spring wind blew her mint green hair behind her as she rested her hands on the wood of the ship and sighed. The skies were clear and the weather was fair, but it didn't help to calm her down. She was growing a bit impatient. She had to hurry and reach Selphia before it was too late. She couldn't help but feel like the airship was moving painstakingly slowly. She bit her lip and turned to the ship's captain.

"Excuse me, but how close are we to Selphia?" she asked. The captain glanced over at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"We're almost there! Are you setting out to do some sightseeing?" he asked. Frey smiled awkwardly.

"Yes… Something like that," she said, looking over the edge again. She could almost see it now. A castle surrounded by a quaint little town. That was her destination. She was going to make it!

"It's a real nice town," the captain continued, and she looked over at him again. "Beautiful air and scenery, and it's got a real nice atmosphere. You can feel the protection of the god when you're on those roads. You'll enjoy your stay for sure," he said. Frey nodded weakly, sending him a small smile.

"I hope so," she said.

Meanwhile, two men conversed in whispers. They were squatting in barrels. A soldier and his subordinate were on a mission, and it was almost time to put their plan into action. Frankly, the subordinate couldn't wait to put the plan into action. His legs were sore from squatting in the barrel for so long, and he was pretty sure there was a spider in there with him. He hated spiders.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the one of higher status said.

"Yes, sir," said the other, shuddering as he felt something small and light begin to crawl up his leg. To distract himself, he spoke again.

"By the way, what are we doing?" The soldier sighed, burying his face into his hands and cursing his bosses for sticking him with such an ignorant rookie. He couldn't wait until the job was done so he could be rid of the annoying man.

"What kind of idiot are you? You don't even know why we're here?!" he hissed.

"Well, you always get mad when I ask…" the other man mumbled.

"What?!" The man flinched.

"N-nothing!" he squeaked. His boss sighed.

"Anyway, we're here to see that person. Over there, see?" The man stared at the barrel. He couldn't see anything.

"Umm… It's completely dark in here…"

"Look through the hole, dumbass!" he snapped. The idiotic man turned around, and found the hole.

"Oh yeah!" He pressed his face against the barrel, peering out of the hole. He saw a woman wearing a white dress and had her hair done up in pigtails. She had a small backpack that she was often glancing down at nervously. Frey.

"I see. So it's that woman," he said. He felt pretty proud of himself for finally figuring it out.

"We're going to make our move. Are you ready?" his superior asked. The man nodded before realizing that no one could see him.

"Y-yes sir!" They both let loose battle cries and broke open their barrels. Well, one of them broke it open with sheer force. The other tried and failed, then tipped the barrel over. The impact of him hitting the ground broke his barrel open.

"Huh?!" Frey exclaimed, turning around and saw the two men advancing, swords drawn. Her eyes grew wide, and she tried to take a step back, but she was already too close to the edge.

"We're taking over the ship now! If you don't want to get hurt, do what we say!" one of the men said, finally becoming serious.

"Got it? Just give us the thing, and we'll let you go. That thing you're about to give to the Native Dragon!" the other man snapped. The captain of the airship looked over at them with wide eyes. Immediately, Frey's hands went to her bag protectively.

"How did you know about that?' She asked, still trying to figure out a way to move away from the men. He chuckled.

"Well, you'd be surprised at what a little research will turn up," he said. He saw her trying to protect her bag and grinned. Frey glared at the two of them.

"This gift is very important. I won't just hand it to a total stranger!" she exclaimed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a short sword, preparing to fight back if they tried to take the gift by force. She took a deep breath.

 _It's okay. I was trained for emergencies like this,_ she thought.

"You wanna fight? Let's do this!" His subordinate had grown distracted during their conversation, but the mention of a fight made him focus again.

"Y-yes sir!" he exclaimed.

They both advanced, but Frey was ready. She smacked the boss hard on the side of the head with the flat of her blade, sending him down to the ground, successfully knocking him out. The other man looked down at the unconscious body of his boss in shock. Frey took this opportunity to roughly hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out as well.

Frey bit her lip nervously, wondering how they had found her and how they knew about the gift. If someone after it, then she would have to hurry. She walked back to the edge of the airship, taking out the gift out of her bag. It was a large blue stone that glowed and sparkled.

Dizzily, the soldier stood up and walked up behind Frey.

"Not so fast," he said. She was about to turn, but he was too quick He hit her with the flat of his sword sharply, knocking her unconscious, just as she had done to him. He accidentally hit the stone as well, breaking it into four pieces. When Frey fell unconscious, she let go of the stone, and the pieces were scattered by the wind. The airship kept going, leaving the stone behind.


End file.
